


Children of the Force

by Spannah339



Series: Order 66 Feels [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66, i needed to work through some EMOTIONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Not 100% happy with it but eeeh here.
Series: Order 66 Feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727470
Kudos: 23





	Children of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% happy with it but eeeh here.

“Master Skywalker there’s too many of them. What are we going to do?” 

“Caleb, _run_.” 

“Execute order 66.” 

“Trust in the force. Do not return to the Jedi temple - that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships.”

They are scattered. 

The children of the force, scattered to the winds, scattered to all the corners of the galaxy. 

Those that survive. 

There are many who do not. Many who are cut down by those they trust. Many who don’t know to defend themselves as the men who looked after them, who watched their backs, who fought alongside them for years turn on them. 

Those that survive are scattered. 

Lost. 

Drifting. 

Alone in the galaxy as it shatters and remakes itself around them. 

“Trust in the force.” 

But the children don’t know what to do. They had hopes - dreams, excitement. The galaxy was at war, but at least they knew their place. 

Katooni feels it, feels the lives snuffed out around her. 

Caleb Dume watches as his master is cut down in front of him, as she sends him away to learn how to survive on his own. 

Countless other Padawan and Younglings, unable to know where to go for safety. 

“Do not return to the Jedi temple. That time has passed.” 

The children of the force are lost. 

Those that survive. 

“We must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.” 

Perhaps one day, there will be a new hope. 

But for now, the children of the force, the survivors, the ones lost and adrift and cut off and feeling their world crumble around them, for now, they don’t know if they can ever hope again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, brain, can we focus on this assignment, please?
> 
> Brain: Nah think about order 66 some more have fun bye!!!!


End file.
